First Sons
The First Sons were a secret society dedicated to the advancement of humanity by transhuman means. To this end, they had researched how to grant or enhance abilities such as telekinesis, electrokinesis, and various other enhancements of the human body. They were led by the mysterious Kessler, who seized power after a coup against former leader Richard Tate. The size and scope of the operation is unknown, as Empire City and New Marais were their only known bases of operations. The First Sons had been operated secretly inside Empire City for decades before the blast, but afterwards operated openly, claiming control over the Historic District. History The history and records of the First Sons dated back to Medieval Europe, where they were seen by the public as either witches or in league with the devil, according to John White's dead drops. Due to this distrust, the First Sons were forced to flee to the New World in the 17th century. Once the organization had settled a sizable operation in America, the group continued their meetings and experiments, focusing on telekinesis, precognition and channeling. Although the source was doubtful, a number of members claimed responsibility for the Salem witch trials and burning and use events similar to that to validate their mentalist abilities. The organization experienced a large growth in membership and size after the Civil War, but it was the arrival of Richard Tate in 1892 that elevated the First Sons from fringe outcasts to the Illuminati-like power it had become. Tate's primary goal was to use available technology to unlock the “true” power of mentalists. Tate firmly believed emerging technology - particularly the work of Edison - could be used to enhance the groups mental powers. The Leadership Shift After the death of Richard Tate, his young son, Alden Tate was assigned to become the heir of the group. However, Kessler came into the picture and seized control of the First Sons by winning certain members over with his futuristic ideas, thereby tossing Alden onto the streets as a homeless child. After his rise to power, Kessler took control of the First Sons' current projects, before ensuring that any achievements made by Richard Tate were removed from the records. Kessler accelerated the progress on power-based technology, applying technology from the future to create the Ray Sphere. NSA Infiltration With the speeding growth of the First Sons, the organization was seen by the United States as a threat to national security. The NSA sent John White and Lucy Kuo to infiltrate the First Sons, primarily because they both had the conduit gene. Sometime during the development of the Ray Sphere, John White was able to infiltrate their order by falsely informing the First Sons that he was a low level mentalist. Over the course of the following months, John was beaten and tortured to encourage the growth of his abilities. One notable powerful figure working for the First Sons after Kessler's takeover was Sasha, a powerful mentalist who worked on the organization's more covert projects. Sasha was instantly attracted to Kessler, sensing his power. Unfortunately, the relationship proved unstable and Sasha was forced to leave after she attacked Kessler in a fit of rage. Sasha's departure didn't seem to halt the First Sons' progress. Some time after entering the organization, John entered Kessler's inner circle and was entrusted with several important missions. These included removing Sasha from the organization's headquarters and holding the Ray Sphere while Kessler performed tests upon it. The Ray Sphere and Blast The First Sons' research and Kessler's knowledge led to the development of the Ray Sphere. The organization then contacted the young Cole MacGrath and paid him to deliver the Ray Sphere to the Historic District of Empire City. During the delivery, Kessler called Cole and told him to open the box. When Cole touched the Ray Sphere, it detonated, destroying about six city blocks and killing thousands of people. After the blast, Kessler assembled his followers and took control of the Historic District. From this vantage point, he was able to see both Alden's and Sasha's movements and watch as Cole accepted his duty, becoming either the city's savior or destroyer. Kessler interacted with Cole several times post-blast, including once when he gave Cole images of the future. Ultimately, Kessler regained control over the Ray Sphere from Alden and the Dust Men when Cole and Zeke sent out to take it. When they finally reached it, Kessler arrived via helicopter just as Zeke attempted to activate it. After his failure, Kessler convinced Zeke to give the sphere with him, with empty promises to give him powers. When Cole arrived in the Historic District, Kessler made his move - with the Reapers and Dust Men badly weakened, the First Sons briefly took control over the entire city. Initially having the goal of testing Cole for his strength, they grew desperate as Cole grew so powerful that they could not stop him. Just as the military began to bomb Empire City, they attempted to evacuate the city along with the Ray Sphere, but were defeated by Cole in a long battle, eventually capturing and destroying/activating it minutes before the boat sent to evacuate it arrived. After defeating Kessler's troops and securing the Ray Sphere, Kessler and Cole fought a grueling duel at Ground Zero, where Kessler was finally defeated. After Cole had defeated Kessler he continued to hunt them down along with Zeke, Warden Harms, and the Empire City Police, believing them to have played a huge part in Trish's death after Cole had ambushed and defeated some First Sons. He was called by Harms who needed his assistance. Cole then quickly made his way to Harms, arriving just in time to deflect a rocket that was fired at the warden. Cole then proceeded to finish the rest of the First Sons. After this it is most likely that Cole and the Police had finished them off or that they were killed alongside everybody else in Empire City by the Beast in the Empire Event. Other branches According to Dead Drops, there were several other branches of the First Sons located across the country, the organization's headquarters being located in New Marais, it's branch head Joseph Bertrand. Once Kessler moved the majority of the staff to Empire City to coordinate the Empire City Blast, Bertrand was left with complete control, along with Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, who Bertrand continued using to conduct experiments, while he started his own operations in New Marais, not including, creating Corrupted, dismantling the police force, and kidnapping citizens, and starting a turf war with the Rebels. After Kessler's death, Bertrand came clean to Wolfe, claiming he absorbed the First Son's assets to fund the Militia to better combat the Corrupted and the Rebels. When Bertrand and Dr. Wolfe, who were the final two known members of the First Sons, were killed in New Marais, nearly three months after Kessler. Equipment Weapons Assault rifles: The First Sons have the most advanced types of weaponry all around. The Assault rifles used can deal the most damage and have the longest range of those used by the enemy groups. These rifles are heavily customized FAMAS F1s (using the old-style magwell) with the trigger guards removed, fitted with integral suppressors, custom vertical foregrips, ELCAN-style magnifying optics, and for some reason feeding from AK magazines. Modified shotguns: Carried by both the standard units and Cloaking Conduits, besides the size of the weapon, the shotguns, which the Cloaking Conduits carry, are generally the same as their smaller counterparts. The first shotguns have a wide barrel that carries a bigger punch than any other shotguns in the game and can easily knock Cole off his feet. Like all shotguns, it penetrates Cole's Polarity Wall. Miniguns: Carried by the Heavy Weaponry Members. They function the same as the miniguns held by the other factions of Empire city, a good way to defend yourself from these deadly weapons is to use the Polarity Wall ability. These are only featured in the mission Vengeance. Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers (RPGs): The First Sons RPGs may have gone through some slight modifications. These RPGs are slightly more powerful than those held by the other groups. The RPGs are also held by the Heavy Weaponry Members. First Sons with these weapons are only in storyline missions. Grenades: The grenades the First Sons are equipped with have the same radius, but deals a larger amount of damage than the grenades used by the other factions. Kamikaze Drones: The kamikaze drones replace the human suicide bombers from the other groups, due to the reason that the First Sons organization does not consist of humans under the influence of mind control or insane transients. The kamikaze drones are aerial drones that seek out their targets and explode when they are close enough to deal damage. The drones make a lot less noise than that of the battle cries from the human suicide bombers, the drones also have the ability to cloak themselves, making them far harder to spot, making these drones a greater foe to be reckoned with. They are only seen in the mission The Price. Grenade Launching Drones: The grenade drones are used as an all-purpose back up units for the First Sons. They are aerial drones and have the same cloaking device as that of the kamikaze drones, but these drones can withstand more damage. They fly in random patterns and will attempt to dodge when they are taking damage. They launch multiple grenades at their targets to increase their chances of damaging the target. Mines: The First Sons deployed the mines on various roof tops over the Historic District. The mines make beeping noises and flash red, so they are easy to spot. To destroy them, Cole needs to zap them from a safe distance. Cole will then earn the "Destroyed Mine" action for XP. Turrets: The First Sons set up turrets to guard locations. Vehicles Turret Trucks: Quite conveniently, the First Sons didn't send Turret Trucks in until after Cole learned the Lightning Storm ability. The trucks can be quickly taken down by said attack. UAV Drones: Unmanned surveillance drones, equipped to swoop down a launch deadly homing missiles at Cole. Gas Balloons: Created to dispense the gas form of Sasha's mind control agent, equipped with an energy shield, and an automated turret. A UAV drone flies close by the balloon, protecting it most likely from Cole. Other Blast Shields: The shields used by the First Sons are most likely developed by the organization itself, although they can withstand a lot of damage. However, Cole at this point of the story makes their blast shields seem almost powerless due to how powerful he is at that point. Appearance And Ranks First Sons Field Operating Members The First Sons, in general, are the most powerful faction Cole will encounter in Empire City, and their troops are outfitted to reflect this. The standard First Sons members wear brown trench coat looking outfits in order to camouflage themselves with the buildings, they are equipped with wrist devices, gas tanks and gas masks. Some members are equipped with helmets that resemble diving helmets. The First sons are equipped with modern assault rifles. They can take and dish out more damage than the Reapers or Dust Men. First Sons Heavy Weaponry Members The heavy weaponry Members are designed to handle RPGs and Miniguns, as well as take heavy damage from any incoming fire. These members are equipped with heavy layers of bullet proof vests and helmets. They can withstand several head shocks. The First Sons heavy weaponry members are possibly the strongest non-conduit type enemy that Cole will face throughout the entire game. They are deployed en masse throughout Empire City rooftops during the mission The Hunt For The Ray Sphere. Aura Conduit The First Sons Conduits are almost three times as large as an average human being, with the ability to project an aura around them that makes them appear to grow roughly twenty feet in height, giving them phenomenal strength and the ability to go toe-to-toe with Golem Conduits. They have only one attack; walking up to their enemies and punching or stomping them, which creates a large blast. They have no real defensive ability, since the aura they create cannot absorb attacks and do not carry any sort of weapon to defend themselves, unlike other conduits in the game. Cole must aim for the Conduit's physical body suspended in the torso area of the aura. The aura flashes red whenever they take damage. Despite being statistically the most powerful Conduit, they are arguably the easiest type to defeat; after taking a certain amount of damage, the aura will falter and the Conduit falls to the ground and attempts to extend the aura again. Cole only has to zap it only once before it creates the aura field again. Cloaking Conduit This type of Conduit dresses in a similar uniform and is of the same physical size as the Aura Conduit, even though their abilities are extremely different from one another. These Conduits have the ability to create a cloaking field around them, making them appear almost invisible and disappear from the radar, making it difficult for Cole to find and attack them. As this is their only ability, it is the fact that they are armed with shotguns that makes them dangerous to Cole. They can walk right up to him and fire without him being able to see anything except a vague shimmer in the air. The shotgun makes Cole stagger, rendering him helpless for a short moment. Although they can turn invisible, they are not invincible. They are still vulnerable to attacks, so it is possible to kill them while they're cloaked. Cole cannot mark their location using Radar Pulse. Trivia * Their logo vaguely resembles the popularly-held logo of the Bavarian Illuminati due to the all seeing eye of the logo. The First Sons are also similar to popular perceptions of the Illuminati due to their conspiratorial methodology and goals. * The Aura Conduit is the only enemy that can "regenerate" health, if not shot after returning to normal form. * It is very likely that First Sons uniforms are rubber insulated granting them increased resistance from Cole's attacks, explaining why they can take so many blasts from Cole. * The First Sons are similar to the Patriots from the Metal Gear Solid franchise, as they are both responsible for the events in their respective series. They are also similar to Hydra from the Marvel universe, as they lead to development of Mutants, sold Mutants during the late World War II, later, secretly controlled governments, and performed experiments on humans and Conduits/Mutants. * After the game ends and you have taken over the entire Historic District, the First Sons only seem to spawn under the train tracks. ** An explanation is that there are less of them, so they hide to try to make a surprise attack. * Despite only Cloaking Conduits displaying this regularly, it appears that all First Sons possess some form of cloaking, as seen in the mission Vengeance, when they flicker out of nowhere to attack the Substation Cole is guarding. * The First Sons had several forms of advanced technology like energy shields from their gas balloons and cloaking technology from their grenade bots and signal blockers ( Hunt for the Ray Sphere). These technologies could have been developed from studying the Aura and Cloaking Conduits' natural powers. * If Cole uses Thug-ranked Shockwave or the Overload Burst on a mine, the mine will get electrified before exploding. This will glitch it into giving double the normal EXP. * Infamous: Second Son is the only game in the franchise where the First Sons aren't involved in the plot in any way. Gallery Kessler-Going-Back-In-Time.png|Kessler traveling back in time to become leader of the First Sons. Kessler-Death.jpg|Kessler's defeat. Aura Conduit Normal Form.jpg|An Aura Conduit in its normal form. first sons logo.jpg|The Logo of The First Sons. Ray Sphere Blueprints.png|First Sons' blueprints of the Ray Sphere. Ray Sphere Development.jpg|First Sons working on the Ray Sphere. Wolfe-5.jpg|Sebastian Wolfe working with the First Sons. Cloaker.jpg|An un-cloaked Conduit. es:Primeros Hijos Category:InFamous: DC Comics Category:First Sons Category:Organizations Category:InFamous 2 Category:Good Karma Enemies Category:Evil Karma Enemies Category:Enemies in Infamous